1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harness apparatus. More specifically, a spinal harness apparatus for providing neuromuscular reeducation by encouraging a neutral spinal position and spinal rigidity during activities to prevent injury and improve performance after use of said apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A neutral spinal position consists of a proper degree of cervical, thoracic, and lumbar curvature. A typical approach to teach an individual neutral spinal positioning is for a trainer, therapist, or doctor to hold a linear and planar surface, such as a dowel rod, against the individual's back throughout the movement of the activity. The linear and planar surface creates a series of contact points that align the spine in a neutral position, thus providing the individual with a sense of orientation that represents a neutral spine. These linear and planar contact points are a hallmark characteristic of this method. While this may be effective, two people are required because someone is needed to hold a surface to the individual's back. What's more is that the practitioner holding the surface against the individual's back is left occupied and less able to focus on other important cues that encourage proper activity technique for the individual. In addition, this technique only partially trains the individual the required spinal rigidity for activities such as, but not limited to, the squat and deadlift. To maintain proper spinal rigidity during such activities, an individual must also learn the skill of diaphragmatic respiration. By doing so, an individual also learns the skill of “abdominal bracing” which is essential for maintaining spinal rigidity.
Although there is existing knowledge of technology that can be loosely construed to advocate spinal neutrality and rigidity, none of which clearly address the aforementioned necessities.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,708,834 issued Apr. 29, 2014, by Elizabeth Domangue for Golf Posture and Swing Training Harness discloses a training harness suitable to train a golfer proper golfing posture and golf swing. The harness consists of a body harness equipped with a channel in which a rigid shaft may be inserted. The harness may also include a scapula bar slot that runs perpendicular to the shaft channel in which a scapula bar may be inserted. This harness is insufficient for use in the context of activities such as, but not limited to, resistance training for three reasons. Firstly, the rigid shaft is illustrated as being tapered from the proximal end to the distal end so that the shaft may fit into the channel securely. This violates the linear and planar contact point characteristic that is required to maintain a neutral spinal position. Because the shaft is less in diameter at the distal end, the wearer may have to over-extend the lumbar spine to make contact with the shaft. Secondly, the placement of said scapula bar may further disrupt the required linear and planar contact point characteristic to maintain a neutral spine which may also lead to incorrect spinal positioning. Lastly, there is no proposed mechanism to encourage abdominal bracing which is a paramount feature of spinal rigidity when engaged in activities that demand maximal structural integrity of the spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,640 issued Apr. 13, 2004, by Darrin E. Madole for Posture Training Device and Methods for Using Same discloses a posture training device for improving the posture of a user when the user is engaged in certain activities, such as swinging a golf club. The device comprises of an elongated rigid member and rigid element covered in a fabric, preferably a padded foam, having a securement element extending therefrom. There may also be shafts for which the securement elements can be attached to. The device calls for at least one pair of securement elements to be secured to the user. Although this device and method may be adequate in the context of golf, it is inadequate for use in the context of other activities for a multitude of reasons. Firstly, the linear and planar contact point characteristic that is required to maintain a neutral spinal position is violated. Although it is described that the back of the user's head is to make contact with a sufficiently planar rigid member, the user's upper back and lower back will make contact with the rigid element, shafts, and fabric cover which hold the securement elements to the rigid member thereby disrupting the linear and planar characteristic of the contact point series. A second violation of the linear and planar contact point characteristic is that the described rigid member is broad which would result in lifting away of the rigid member due to making excessive contact with paraspinal musculature. Thirdly, the proposed means by which the securement elements are secured to the user would make it difficult for a user to don the device without the assistance of another person. The length and weight of the device would make it difficult to keep in the appropriate place while the user attempts to fasten the securement elements in front of themselves. Additionally, the device and method was designed to allow for rotation during activity which may be appropriate for golfing, but not in the least for activities such as the squat and deadlift. Lastly, there is no proposed mechanism to encourage abdominal bracing which is a crucial feature of spinal rigidity when engaged in activities that demand maximal structural integrity of the spine.
It is also important to distinguish contact at the external occipital protuberance from mere contact with the back of the head as both of the aforementioned inventions fail to specify. If the individual is making contact with the rigid member using their external occipital protuberance, cervical neutrality is ensured. However, if the individual is only to make contact using any part of the back of their head, cervical neutrality is unlikely as it is easy to over-extend the cervical spine to make contact between the rigid member and the back of the head.
Other devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,940, U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,831, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,961 involve some degree of strapping and a rigid member to influence posture. These devices also include a means for strapping the head of the user directly to the rigid member. This is problematic in the context of activities such as the squat because one variation of the squat involves placing a barbell on the user's upper back and if the head is strapped to the rigid member, the user would not be able to position the barbell in said location. These devices, like the aforesaid devices, also lack a means by which to influence the user's breathing to encourage spinal rigidity.
Other devices are known to influence a user to breathe diaphragmatically. Such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,846, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,883, U.S. App. No. 2009138358, and U.S. App. No. 20110230311. However, these devices provide little to no means to influence spinal position.
Therefore, what is called for is an apparatus and associated method specifically designed for activities that require a neutral spinal position and spinal rigidity. Said apparatus should maintain a true linear and planar contact point characteristic, involve a degree of respiratory modification, be easily donned and transported, be comfortable to wear, and be effectively utilized during activities that demand maximal structural integrity of the spine. Said apparatus should provide neuromuscular reeducation by introducing quality movement and positioning to an individual with the intent to retain quality movement and positioning in absence of said apparatus after use.